


Времена попроще

by maybeheir



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Gen, Not a crack pairing this is totally legit, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Snout-punching, Wizard's Sudoku
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Тебя зовут Эндрю Хасси, и ты мертв. Какой-то одноногий придурок убил тебя. А еще паукодевушка твоей мечты ответила на твое предложение отказом и выбила тебя из приключения. Тебе кажется, ты заслуживаешь небольшого отдыха.





	Времена попроще

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simpler Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787857) by [KennaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM). 



> Translated for Fandom Combat 2018.

Когда ты снова приходишь в себя, ты замечаешь, что окружение успело основательно поменяться, и осознаёшь, что каким-то образом ты переместился в другой дримбаббл. Этот, похоже, из твоих воспоминаний — в воздухе витает слабый цветочный запах, и оглядевшись, ты видишь неподалёку Смерть. Судя по всему, он тебя уже ожидал — чай уже заварен. Он предлагает тебе чашечку.

О да, бля, говоришь ты. Вот это другое дело. Хватит с тебя строптивых детей и помешанных на ножах агентов, не говоря уже о ломающих четвёртую стену антагонистах. Кто вообще ему это позволил? Всё, чего тебе хочется сейчас — это вернуться назад, когда времена были попроще, когда протагонисты не отказывались от твоей помощи (не то чтобы ты её когда-либо предлагал), а антагонистов можно было победить конфетами и слезливыми историями. Да, вот это были деньки.

Озорной Инспектор и Классный Детектив сидят неподалёку. Они понятия не имеют, кто ты такой. На секунду кажется, будто Смерть хочет сказать им, облегчить их замешательство, но ты утихомириваешь старого приятеля — они хоть и мертвы, но истории не покидали, и ты не хочешь всё усложнять. Вместо этого, ты бьёшь Классного Детектива в рыло, чтобы установить превосходство.

Ты не знаешь, какой у тебя на самом деле уровень Энергии, но, похоже, сработало. Вскоре ОИ и КД начинают торговаться со Смертью в попытке выиграть свои жизни назад. Ты вспоминаешь, что будет дальше. КД сдастся и через какое-то время втихаря выйдет из загробной жизни, а ОИ ввяжется в эпическое противостояние со Смертью, которое выльется в создание Судокуба.

Ты понятия не имеешь, под чем ты был, когда писал это приключение.

Но ты думаешь, что, наверное, эта штука была лучше, чем то, под чем ты сейчас. Ты безмолвно благодаришь мультивселенную за то, что тебе больше не надо общаться с тем херувимом, и присоединяешься к команде Смерти в Судоку Волшебников.


End file.
